A Christmas Miracle 2018
by carson34
Summary: Kurt is in need of a Christmas Miracle! Will he be able to get one?


Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this story. I have decided to do a one take story. We will have another Christmas story but for another show. I can't believe how Remi actually protected Kurt the way that she did. I really hope that Jane comes back soon. I do have a new story on my mind that will hopefully be out in January 2019 if I get enough time to write.

Kurt knew that he needed a big miracle, so he could get his wife back. He knew that something was going on with his wife, so he decided to do his own research about the zip drive and the side effects of it. He was not paying attention when Patterson came into the room.

"It is going to be okay. We are going to get Jane back to you. We all know how much you two love each other." Patterson said while revealing her presence to him.

"I am just worried that Remi is going to do something that will not be good for when I get my wife back." Kurt responded to her.

"If we play it right then she will be fine. We can figure it out as we go." Patterson revealed to him. She was sure that they could figure out something.

Meanwhile, Remi was still having issues with the zip disease that her mother knew about before. She could not believe that Kurt was right about her mother. She had known all along that there was a chance that this could happen. She was not ready to admit this.

"What's wrong sis?" Roman asked his sister. He knew her so well that he could tell that something was on her mind.

"Shepard knew about the disease that came with the zip. She might have come up with this plan for Kurt to fall in love with me but didn't think about the outcome of it. It already killed you and now it's killing me. We need to figure out something before it's too late." Remi revealed what their mother had said.

"I thought that you thought Shepard would have the right outcome for it." Roman called his sister on this.

"You don't need to remind me on that however she said that she thought that I would remember in six months and come back so we could find the cure of it." Remi responded to her brother.

"What happens if Kurt finds one for you?" Roman asked her with a smile. He was hoping that his brother-in-law would save his sister, so she could do what they originally wanted.

"He is going to expect me to be Jane and she's gone for good. He needs to accept this and move on with his life." Remi revealed to her brother. Right as she was looking for something to help her breath through this when her phone started to go off and saw her brother on her phone.

"I know that Kurt will not accept it just like I didn't accept you were gone." Roman revealed to his sister.

"That was different. There was only a matter of time until I would have come back but Kurt's hope for Jane to come back is a lost cause." Remi responded to him

A few hours went by before Remi got a message from her brother on the phone. She could not believe that he had one more trick up his sleeve but what she did not know that it was her husband.

After Kurt managed to catch and get her to come back with him. They figured out the best way to reach her.

"Your brother doesn't want you to die and right now we are trying to figure a way to keep you alive. You need to allow us to help you. Can you do that?" Kurt pleaded to her.

"So you have a chance to save me or bring Jane back to you." Remi countered her husband.

"Tell me why you saved me with those guys when you had a chance to kill me right there and then. That shows me that she is still there." Kurt responded to her. "So if I have a chance to get my wife back you are darn right that I will be trying to do anything."

"What if it brings out a new Jane or a newer me?" Remi asked him.

"I want the woman that I love back. I would not mind having you there too because I know that she is apart of you. I wish that you would let me help you." Kurt responded to her.

Kurt and Jane talked for a few more hours before she went under the experiment treatment after she finally agreed to it. Kurt sat there waiting for her to wake up and be his love again. He started to think about what Remi had said and she was right. Would he be able to accept her?

"Kurt?" Kurt looked over to see that she woke up but didn't know who he was getting. "Where am I?"

"How much do you remember?" Kurt asked his wife.

"The last thing that I remember is that I fainted in our living room. What was the cause of it?" Jane asked her husband.

"The ZIP memory drug cause you to have ZIP disease and you are slowly dying but I don't want you to worry because we are going to find a cure to it." Kurt responded to her. He knew that she was worried about it. Kurt was happy that his wife was back but now the time was to find a cure and as soon as he could.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoyed this one-time fanfiction. I am going to try my best to return to fanfiction in 2019! I can't believe that it's almost 2019! Be sure to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update as much as I can.


End file.
